The Third Megaman Game
Length: 79 comics, December 23, 2001 - March 11, 2002 (View all) "George decides to alter the past and gets captured by Dr. Wily." George is still alive and thinks he's in his world; a better hand-drawn comic than before, but it turns out to be a bad dream. However, he's in 8-Bit format, suggesting time travel at work... A Christmas special happens in the present, where the Author has ressurected everyone from the dead (Nate and Chadling are in punch containers). As it turns out, George is stuck right before the third Mega Man game, and Dr. Light still thinks Dr. Wily has amnesia, despite his obvious evil mumblings. Mega Man says that they don't listen to him anymore either. This is the same past-Mega seen before, and he has been reprogrammed in the future to be smarter, then sent back there. So, he knows what Dr. Wily is up to. A New Year's special interrupts the comic in the present again. Bass accidentially drank Chadling, mistaking him for punch. Mega Man introduces Gamma, the giant peacekeeping robot. George then realizes that his knowledge of the future can change the past, but Dr. Wily overhears and kidnaps George... At the lab, Rush has been invented. Mega tries to tell Dr. Light about Wily's plans, but he dismisses it as nonsense, even when Wily hints at it himself while stating innocence (still in his flying saucer, no less). At Wily's lab, Proto Man is ordered to watch George, who is tied from the ceiling. He tries disguising himself as "Break Man", but it doesn't quite work. At Light's lab, Mega tries convincing Light what happened, but Wily steps in and says George turned evil and took Gamma's power crystals (which Wily obviously did). Rush's only "weapon" is to grow a spring, and Mega doesn't like it, nor does he like the "slide" ability Dr. Light gave to him in his sleep. Mega goes to fight the Robot Masters, but is attacked by "Break Man". Break Man leaves when he realizes that he can't persuade Mega to do the stupid slide ability. In Magnet Man's domain, Mega has some trouble with the dissappearing blocks, so he activates the Rush Jet ability for Rush, but after singing a so-called "surfing" song, Rush drops him in front of Magnet Man. Mega has some trouble with his Magnet Missiles, but tricks Magnet Man into using his "attract" and "Magnet Missile" attacks at once, killing him. He gets the Magnet Missiles. In the present, the present-day Mega Man is yelling that he's fixed, but he's still a bit stupid. Break Man starts singing a surfing song as Mega Man is flying overhead, and Rush drops Mega off again, thinking he sang it. Mega, still refusing to do the slide, instead converts the Magnet Missiles into an EMP, which renders Break Man immobile. He flees from the fight. The next Robot Master is Iron Man, who shoots up into the air and slams down, making himself immobile. Mega uses the EMP again to kill him. He gets the Iron Fist ability. In the present, it seems there's no hide nor hair of Bob, George, or Mynd left. It supposedly made a big smoking crater in the west wing (there's also a big smoking crater in the east wing, but apparently the present Mega Man made that one somehow). In the past, Mega Man is reading the strategy guide and wound up in Top Man's stage. Top Man is another supposedly gay character. Mega tries the EMP, but he burned it out. He uses the Iron Fist instead, but it somehow slaps Top Man, who gets angry and uses the "Thousand Slaps of Doom". He is stopped by Alternate Bob, where they go off together without any deaths. In the present, everyone is inspecting the crater caused by the battle. Mega Man, being fixed in the past, suddenly says something smart about how Bob and George traveled to the past. In the past, Mega Man runs into Break Man again, and is warned that he can't beat the next enemy, Shadow Man, without using the slide. Mega Man arrives at Shadow Man's area and has trouble seeing him, making him a tough enemy. Shadow Man sneaks behind him after many ninja-jumps and kills Mega by sticking a shuriken in his head... External Links * View the beginning of "The Third Megaman Game" Category:Storylines